TicTacToe
by Maka Phantomhive
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote about Rin being bored and Len suggesting a game. Rated T for fluff and twincest.


Rin Kagamine stared out into the gray clouds pouring buckets of water outside her window and sighed. She looked over to her twin brother who was lying on the couch watching a weather forecast. His eyes were slowly drooping closed.

She crawled over to him and poked his cheek playfully.

"Lennn. . ." she whispered quietly.

He mumbled something unintelligible and opened his ocean blue eyes to find identical ones staring back at him. "Yes, Rin?"

She pouted. "I'm bored."

"Awesome." He turned over so that his back was facing her and closed his eyes again.

She pushed his back. "Lennn!"

He rolled over to face her again. His held his left arm out in welcome to her.

"Len I don't wanna cuddle." She muttered, heat rising to her cheeks.

Her twin sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his blonde head. "Then what _do_ you wanna do?"

She looked down at the dark green carpet. She focused at her fingers which were fumbling nervously.

"I . . . I don't know." She looked up at her brother.

He smiled and suddenly jumped up from the couch. "I know! Let's play tic-tac-toe!"

Rin cocked her head in confusion. "Tic what?"

Len ran to their room and came back with a pencil and a paper. "Kaito taught me how to play a while back, and it's really fun!"

He sat down in front of her and laid the paper on the floor. With the pencil, he drew four lines intersecting each other.

"Ok, now, do you wanna be _X's _or _O's?" _He glanced at her. She was staring at him like he was crazy. He laughed. "Okay, I guess I'll be _O's_."

"Now," he picked up the pencil, "the object of the game is to try to get three of the same shape in a row. It can be across, horizontally or vertically."

"Oh I see!" Rin smiled happily. "Then. . ." She reached over to grab the pencil from Len, touching hands in the process. She blushed wildly, glancing over at her brother to find an unmistakable shade of red on his cheeks.

She cleared her throat and drew an _X_ on the center, shyly giving back the pencil to her twin. He took it and drew an O on the right of her X. A few scribbles later, Len had a line through three of his O's.

"I win!" He stuck his tongue out.

"That's not fair!" She shoved the paper out of the way and threw herself at Len, trying to pin him down. Len held her at arm's length, fighting to keep his sister from winning. Her hands lashed out at him, trying to pull his hair. He gained enough strength to himself over, taking control of his sister. He held her arms and watched as she struggled helplessly. Her body went limp, finally surrendering.

"Len Kagamine, you are a cheater!" She accused.

He said nothing, just staring at his helpless twin sister who was trapped underneath him. He watched as her blue eyes shifted from anger to confusion. A sudden strong impulse took over. He smashed his lips to hers, cupping her face in his hands; the game of X's and O's long forgotten

Rin's eyes went wide, shocked by what her brother was doing. She brought her arms to his chest, but instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and sighed against his mouth. He rubbed her back and pulled her up so that they were at a sitting position. She tangled her fingers in his hair, receiving a soft moan from him.

Their lips parted, leaving them both breathless. They stared intensely at one another.

"Len," She brought her lips closer. "I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

He pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you too." He mumbled after.

A sudden knock on the door brought their attention to their current situation. They untangled themselves quickly before a dripping wet teal-haired girl came bustling through the door.

"Rin! Len! I have food!" She called out.

Her blue eyes laid eyes on the blonde boy who was sound asleep on the couch, and the identical twin looking out the window. She sighed and left the take-out on the table before climbing up the stairs to her room.

The two blondes smiled at themselves, holding their fingertips up to their lips, and hoping the next game of Tic-Tac-Toe came quickly.


End file.
